Celos
by Danynekko
Summary: Ya sabemos lo celoso que puede ser nuestro adorable Hanyou, cuando Kouga se le acerca a Aome. Pero, como se comportará al saber de la existencia de otra "amenaza" en la epoca de la chica? Porque no lo averiguamos juntos. Les invito a leer mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, yo soy Dany_nekko y bn, aquí está mi primer fic, les confieso que me muero de los nervios al subir esto, pues soy nueva aquí  
Espero que les gusta**_

_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Rumiko y solo los uso para mis historias locas**_

_**CELOS**_

**El que es celoso no es celoso nunca por lo que, ve con lo que se imagina basta.**  
(anonimo)

Bueno, encontramos a un apuesto, fuerte, oji-dorado, peli-plateado, y sobre todo extremadamente celoso hanyou en la casa del templo Higurashi que responde al nombre de Inuyasha  
También encontramos a una hermosa jovencita de 15 años de edad, de cabello azabache largo con reflejos azules que la misma noche envidiaría, de ojos chocolate derretido y sonrisa dulce que hipnotizarían a cualquier hombre que se le quedara mirando, con unos labios que, sin saberlo, trían loco a cierto hanyou.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la casa del templo Higurashi, en el cuarto de Aome, sentado en su cama junto con ella comiendo unas cosas raras que ellas llamo "sándwich", pero sabían muy bn; por su parte Aome estaba muy feliz Inuyasha había venido a verla y por primera vez no le dijo que regrasara enseguida ó que se estaba demorando ó algo por el estilo, simplemente dijo –quería venir a ver como estabas– Aome no había quitado esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro y eso a cierto hanyou le gustaba y a la vez lo ponía nervioso.

Inuyasha se prguntaba porque su miko estaba tan sonriente y … un momento! SU miko? De cuando acá Aome era suya, bueno no es que no la amara, porque sí la amaba y mucho aunque no se lo había dicho, por eso mejor se quedó calladito y disfruto de la sonrisa de su Aome.

Aome ya había terminado de comer y se acomodó en su cama de manera que quedaba boca abajo con las piernas en el aire y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, llevaba puesto un conjunto de color blanco que consistía en una blusa de tiritas con una flor roja con el centro plateado en el medio y un short que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, Inuyasha de vez en cuando la miraba disimuladamente y se sonrojaba ligeramente, Aome se dio cuenta e "inocentemente " empezó a balancear sus piernas en el aire haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara más y Aome sonriera más…

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Alguien tocaba la puerta, detrás de esta se escuchó:

–Hermana, puedo pasar?–pregunto Zota desde afuera.  
–si Zota, entra la puerta está abierta– dijo Aome mientras se acomodaba sentándose con las piernas juntas a un lado.  
Zota entro y Aome le brindo una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano menor; este al ver a Inuyasha enseguida se acercó a saludarlo.  
–Amigo con orejas de perro!, que bien que estés, es bueno verte–dijo Zota olvidando que venía a decirle algo a su hermana.  
–Hola Zota– dijo Inuyasha saludando a Zota  
–Venias a decirme algo Zota?– pregunto Aome al ver que Zota la había dejado de lado  
–a si, cierto!, lo olvide–dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza– te hablan por teléfono hermana–  
–Quien es, Zota?–pregunto Aome parándose de la cama  
–Es alguien a quien seguro te gustara escuchar–dijo Zota sonriendo.  
–oh vamos Zota, dime, quién es?– dijo Aome haciendo un puchero que, a cierto hanyou ahí presente, le pareció muy lindo.  
–Vale, vale, te digo, es Yue–dijo sonriendo aún más.  
–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!– grito Aome de felicidad al momento que sus hermosos ojos brillaron.–No puedo creerlo, es Yue?!; hace mucho que no hablo con él–dijo bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

El ver a su Aome tan feliz al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo le hizo hervir la sangre, quien era ese tal Yue?, y porque Aome se ponía tan feliz de saber de él?

– Zota, quien es Yue?–dijo con cierto aire de molestia, pero Zota no lo escucho, ya se había ido, así que decidió bajar a preguntarle a Aome.

Cuando llego, logro escuchar parte de la conversación que mantenía Aome:  
–Si Yue, estoy muy, muy, muy feliz de que me llamaras– dijo con una sonrisa hermosa adornando su bello rostro–Si, me agradaría verte… Ok… mañana…donde… a que hora…oye no seas malo y dime… hay! Tú y tus sorpresa, no has cambiado en nada cierto…Vale, vale… emm, mañana hay un festival escolar y voy a asistir para ayudar con la decoración…(resopla molesta)bien, hasta mañana… yo también te quiero mucho Yue… Bye–y colgó.

A Inuyasha le hirvió su sangre, tanto de demonio como la humana, quien se creía Aome para estar hablando de forma tan cariñosa otra hombre, estaba celoso, muy celoso, y molesto, iba a decirle a Aome que se regresaran mañana temprano(puesto que ya era de noche), pero vio que la señora Naomi (la madre de Aome) se acercaba a ella y le pregunto que si asistiría a la escuela mañana y ella dijo que si, ya no podía hacer más excepto seguirla mañana a la escuela a la vigilarla y conocer a ese tipo llamado Yue a quien, aun sin conocerlo, ya le daba mala espina.

Aome se acercó a las escaleras y vio que Inuyasha estaba allí _habrá escuchado lo que le dije a Yue?_ Se preguntó internamente al verlo con una con una cara seria, rogo porque no fuera así ya que, conociendo lo celoso que era Inu, se pondría muy molesto; trato de despejar su mente de ese pensamiento

–Ya terminaste de comer Inuyasha–pregunto Aome sonriendo.  
–Eh?... ahh si– dijo Inuyasha medio ido  
–Bien entonces subiré por el plato…–fue interrumpida por el teléfono que sonó –Yo contesto– y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono– Halo?... Oh! Joven Hoyo…–el escuchar ese nombre hizo que la sangre de Inuyasha volviera a hervir en celos, es que acaso todo el mundo estaba tras su Aome, pues eso no lo iba a permitir, para nada–bien gracias y tú?...si solo espera un momento–dijo poniendo la mano en la bocina, como el teléfono era inalámbrica se fue con él a su cuarto e Inuyasha se fue tras de ella. Cuando llego al cuarto se recostó en la cama bocabajo (como estaba antes) y puso el altavoz.–Bien, perdón por la demora, me decías–Aome había puesto el altavoz para que Inuyasha ollera la conversación, quería darle un poco de celos y luego, bueno talvez aprovechar eso.

–No importa, y dime Higurashi, como has estado?–pregunto Hoyo al otro lado del teléfono.  
–Muy bien gracias y tú?–respondió amablemente Aome.  
–Bien también, un poco preocupado ya que hace bastante que no venias a la escuela– que!? Quien se creía ese pelele remedo de hombre para estar pensando tanto en su Aome, solo él tenía derecho de preocuparse así por ella.  
–Gracias por preocuparte por mí– dijo Aome y sonrió lo cual molesto a Inuyasha.  
–Y dime asistirás mañana al colegio?–pregunto Hoyo.  
–Sí, si iré.  
–Mm ya veo, bueno Higurashi–se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz–yo… este–_porque rayos se pone nervioso al hablar con mi Aome ese idiota_, pensó molesto el hanyou–yo quería preguntarte que sí,… bueno que si querías salir conmigo pasado mañana sábado, podemos ir al cine– dijo finalmente Hoyo.

No debió haberlo hecho, al terminar de escuchar eso Inuyasha literalmente exploto, nadie, nadie tenía el derecho de decirle eso a su futura compañera. Tenía humo saliéndole de las orejas, molesto se paró para ver que contestaría, Aome se hizo la que no lo vio y siguió su conversación.

–Eh?... lo siento Hoyo pero no, no puedo salir contigo–dijo con una sonrisa, se volteo a ver a Inuyasha y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio como si se hubiera quitado el mayor de los pesos de encima.  
–Oh, de acuerdo Higurashi, será a la próxima–dijo Hoyo tristemente.  
–Bien, hasta mañana Hoyo– se despidió Aome.  
–Si hasta mañana, que tengas buena noche Higurashi–y colgó.

Un bostezo salió de los labios de Aome que fue suprimido por su mano.

–Inuyasha yo ya me voy a dormir, te quedaras aquí conmigo?–pregunto poniendo unos como de borrego a punto de degollar.  
–Sí, me quedare aquí Aome.  
Así se dispusieron ambos a dormir

_**Jeje =) y bien aquí esta… Ta t ata taaaaaaaaaaannn…  
Que tal les parece?  
Bien solo queda agradecerles por leer mi fic, que sin ustedes esto no es nada, así que porfis dejen  
….Si les gusto … comentario!  
….Si no … también!  
….Si tienes alguna sugerencia…. Comentario!  
….Si creen que soy terrible … Tambien!  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo  
Si tienen internet hay se**__** ven**_


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente…

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (bostezo), que bien dormí— en eso Aome recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer, la llamada de Yue, los celos que le provoco a Inuyasha, Hoy si que iba tener un día muy interesante jajajajajajaja.

Se sentó en su cama, buscando a Inuyasha en su habitación, y lo encontró sentado en una esquina con las piernas y brazos cruzados y con su espada entre las piernas, sus ojos estaban cerrados como muchas otras veces pero esta vez en verdad parecía dormido. Se bajó de la cama y camino silenciosamente hacia Inuyasha, se sentó frente a él, supo que si estaba dormido ya que no había movido sus orejas.

Puso su mano en el hombro de él y lo movió levemente  
—Inuyasha… Inu…despierta– le susurro suavemente e Inuyasha movió sus orejas en señal de haber despertado. —buenos días Inu–dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Inuyasha abría su hermosos ojos dorados

Para Inuyasha tener esa dulce visión al despertar fue lo mejor del mundo, el ver esa dulce sonrisa le alegro el día, pero rápidamente recordó los sucesos de ayer, eso le quito el buen humor, aunque conservo la clama solo para poder disfrutar de esa linda sonrisa que era dedicada solo a él.

—Buenos días Aome— respondió al saludo.  
—Inuyasha, te vas a quedar aquí hoy o vas a volver, yo voy a asistir al colegio porque me pidieron ayuda con un evento que se realizara hoy. —le explico Aome.  
—y o…te espero cuando salgas. —Respondió Inuyasha sabiendo que ella no querría que la siguiera a su escuela.  
—de acuerdo— respondió Aome con una sonrisa— Mmm… podrías salir de mi habitación un momento mientras me cambio?— pregunto un poco sonrojada, e Inuyasha se limitó a asentir y sin cruzar más palabras salió.

Aome se cambió tranquilamente en su habitación, como se había quedado con el conjunto que tenía ayer se lo cambio por su uniforme de marinerito verde.

**En el comedor**

—Buenos días mama, abuelo, Zota—dijo Aome sonriente. Vio a Inuyasha jugando con Buyo como era costumbre.  
—Buenos días hija—respondió su madre sirviendo los platos.  
—Buenos días Aome— respondió su abuelo sentado en la mesa.  
—Buenos días hermanita—respondió Zota sentado al lado de su abuelo.  
—Inuyasha, querido, ¿quieres desayunar?—le pregunto amablemente la señora Naomi.  
—Sí, gracias—

Todos se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Después de un rato.  
—Bien ya me voy—dijo a su familia— nos vemos luego Inuyasha—dijo al peli-plateado.  
—Si—respondió simplemente el hanyou.

Después de que Aome se haya alejado un poco Inuyasha la siguió hasta su escuela.

— ¡Aome! — se dio la vuelta y vio a sus tres mejores amigas: Yuka, Eri, y Ayumi. Les sonrió. _De verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo… _pensó Aome. Tan pronto como la vieron, procedieron a contarle los últimos cotilleos del colegio, todo el trabajo que se había perdido, y la pusieron al día con el trabajo que realizaría en el festival: Aome se encargaría de la decoración junto con ellas y otras alumnas más.  
—De acuerdo, entonces empecemos—dijo Aome muy entusiasmada.  
— ¡Sí!—dijeron las demás.

**Unas horas más tarde**

—Bien parece que todo está casi listo, solo falta que terminen de adornar las mesas y ya—dijo Aome observando el lugar—Bien, creo y iré a tomar algo—y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

Cuando Aome iba camino a unos puestos de venta que habían organizado en el patio para el festival, se puso a pensar en Inuyasha_, me pregunto que estará haciendo, me pareció raro que aceptara a quedarse en la casa hasta que yo regresara…naaaaaa, de que me preocupo es inuyasha jejejeje_. Mientras tanto el joven hanyou había estado observando todo el día a Aome. Ella al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se fijó por donde iba y se tropezó con un joven.  
Pero antes de que cayera al piso el joven muy amablemente la sujetó por la cintura haciendo que él se inclinara un poco hacia adelante quedando los dos en una postura comprometedora (ya saben cómo en un paso de baile que el hombre toma a la mujer de la cintura y esta se deja car hacia atrás)

—¡Oh!, lo siento mucho, perdón es que un poco distraída— se disculpó, enseguida noto que el joven todavía la sostenía por la cintura y se sonrojo, mientras que en el techo del patio a cierto hanyou muy celoso no le agradaba para nada la escena.  
Una vez Aome se hubo parado volvió a disculparse con el joven y agradecerle por no dejarla caer.

—Lamento mucho el incidente—se inclinó hacia delante como disculpándose— y gracias por ayudarme— finalizo ya parada correctamente.  
—¿Aome?—pregunto el joven—¿Aome Higurashi, eres tú?— volvió a preguntar.

Aome asintió y se preguntó porque el joven la conocía tan bien, después de un momento de observar el rostro del joven se dio cuenta de algo

—¿Yu…Yue?—pregunto—¿Yue Shirogane?— repitió mientras el joven asentía con la cabeza

Aome por su parte sonrió y se abalanzo sobre Yue abrazándolo muy fuertemente  
Yue era un joven muy apuesto, su piel levemente bronceada, un poco más alto que Aome, de ojos color marrón claro casi miel y con el cabello color ébano y tenía un peinado como el de Miroku (con la pequeña colita de caballo).

Inuyasha quien se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela había escuchado todo gracias a sus sensibles orejas caninas, _conque ese es el famoso Yue, fhe, no es la gran cosa; pero lo que me molesta es ¡PORQUE RAYOS AOME ESTA ABRAZANDOLO TAN DULCE Y CARIÑOSAMENTE!_

_—_¡Hola Aome!—dijo Yue correspondiendo al abrazo—como has estado preciosa, hace mucho que no nos vemos, mira que linda estas— le alago Yue.  
_COMO QUE PRECIOSA_, _quien le dio el derecho a ese tipo de hablarle así a mi Aome _pensó Inuyasha  
—Hay que tierno Yue gracias, eh estado muy bien ¿y tú? —Continuo Aome  
—Pues bien, pensando en ti—dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que Aome se rio.—Oye, porque no vamos a tomar algo, yo invito—  
—Pues muchas gracias, vamos—dijo sonriendo.

Y así se fueron hablando de muchas cosas que el hanyou no presto atención porque estaba muy molesto_ Grrrrrrrrr, esa Aome, espera a que ponga mis garras sobre ella…_  
Después vio como Aome salía de la puerta de entrada del colegio con Yue a su lado sujetándola por la cintura y se puso más molesto y desde donde estaba fulmino a Aome con la mirada.  
Por su parte Aome desde donde estaba sintió una mirada muy pesada sobre ella así que volteo su rostro y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un hanyou muy molesto en la azotea de la escuela.

—Yue podrías esperarme un rato, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, vez observando los puestos en el patio, no me demoro—le dijo un poco nerviosa  
—Claro yo te espero tu tranquila, ve —le contesto  
—Gracias— y se volteo

Aome inmediatamente subió a la azotea

—INUYASHA, que haces aquí, pensé que te quedarías en la casa—le dijo a Inuyasha apenas llego  
—Fhe!, y yo pensé que vendrías a ayudar con ese festival, no a andar coqueteando—le respondió molesto  
—¿Coqueteando? Inuyasha de que rayos estás hablando—le pregunto  
—No te hagas la tonta te he visto todo el día con ese sujeto— dijo señalando hacia abajo donde se encontraba Yue.  
—Inuyasha… ¿Estas celoso se Yue?—le dio ocultando la risita burlona que se le asomaba.  
—… SI, lo admito, estoy celoso, y no voy a soportar que un tipo estúpido se ande tan cariñoso contigo—  
Aome se quedó con la boca abierta—Inuyasha eres un tonto— dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo, lo cual Inuyasha respondió rápidamente—Yue es mi primo, hace varios años que no nos vemos y por eso se porta tan amable conmigo… tontito—dijo abrazándolo más

Inuyasha se sintió estúpido, ¡se puso celoso de su primo! Bueno, después de todo él no lo sabía, pero esa no es excusa, al fin y al cabo, él debería saber que su Aome nunca le haría algo así

—Yo… lo siento Aome, perdóname por ser tan desconfiado contigo, sé que tu no me arias algo así—se disculpó al momento que se separaba de ella para mirarla a la cara—lo que pasa es que, te quiero demasiado como para pensar en perderte  
—Inu… Inuyasha, que dijiste— dijo asombrada porque Inuyasha e haya dicho que la quería  
—que te quiere, es la verdad, no puedo ocultarlo más, Aome tu eres la persona más importante para mí, tu eres mi razón de ser, tu eres quien me enseñó a confiar en otras personas. Tú me diste amigos, tú me diste tu amor y siempre me has dado tu apoyo incondicional, y también quiero pedirte perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado a causa de mi ceguera para darme cuenta que eres tú a quien más quiero, y te prometo que la próxima vez que vea a Kikyo será para decirle que no iré al infierno con ella, porque a ti es a quien amó… te amo—  
—Inuyasha yo… yo también te amo— dijo abrazándolo

En ese momento ambos unieron sus labios en un beso cálido y dulce en el cual expresaban todos los sentimientos que albergaban sus corazones

**FIN**

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, aquí volvió con el segundo y último cap de mi historia.  
Quiero agradecer a las maravillosas personas que leyeron mi fic, y aún más maravillosas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, asi como ponerme en sus follow y favs  
GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Por eso les mando un saludo a:  
Serena Tsukino chiba  
TheInuyasha  
p0pul4ar **

**Bn espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, todo lo que quieran**  
**Besos**

**ATT: su servidora Dany-Chan**


End file.
